Holiday One-Shots
by R5AAFan
Summary: On every holiday, I'll write a new one-shot. Simple, right? Right. AUSLLY ALL THE WAY! *P.S: The one-shots are NOT related to each other* I do not own Austin & Ally. THE NEW YEARS ONE-SHOT IS UP! Enjoy! :D
1. Halloween Night

**Hey! I decided I should do a book of one of those Auslly one-shot thingy like this. I'll write a one-shot at every holiday, like Halloween, Christmas, New Year, etc. This one is for Halloween. Speaking of... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Here's a question for you: What's your costumes, this year? Mine's a nerd! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Warning: Fluff. This book of one-shot will be fluffy.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Alls!" Austin greets his best friend/song-writer/crush-that-no-one-except-Dez-kn ows-about. Long title, huh? Dez calls her Austin's bfswctnoedka. And before you ask, yes, he does remember it all. Don't ask. It's Dez.

"Hey, Austin." Ally greets back her best friend/crush-that-no-one-except-Trish-knows-about. Long title too, but it works. Trish calls him Ally's bfc. Much easier to remember for a lazy girl like Trish.

"Are you busy, tonight?" He asks her, sitting on the counter of Ally's dad's music store, Sonic Boom.

"First, get off the counter. Two, no, why?"

Austin sighs and gets off the counter before smiling. "I'm taking you to a haunted house! My cousin built it. He builts a new one every year. It's awesome!"

"Umm... I don't know, Austin. I'm not a big fan of haunted houses."

"Come on! I'll be right by you the whole time!" Austin assures her.

She bites her lip, something that Austin finds adorable. "Pinky promise?"

Some people may think Ally's a goody two shoes who doesn't like to have fun and is all serious, but they're wrong. As Austin got to know Ally, he realized she was a childish, insecure girl who was just looking for someone to protect her, which she found when she met Austin.

He nods. "Promise." He says, wrapping his pinky around hers. They both try to ignore the spark that runs up to their arm as they do so, but neither of them successes. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"A-Alright." Ally says shakily, hoping the night would be over as soon as possible.

* * *

As Austin and Ally walk in the house, they're greeted by a loud shriek coming from further in the haunted house, making Ally jump.

"Don't worry. It's just a house with a bunch of decorations and sound effects. My cousin probably hired some people to scare us, but that's it. Only people in costumes. They won't do anything bad to you." Austin softly assures Ally.

She takes a deep breath. "I can't do this, Austin. This scares me like hell."

"Ally, please! Stay with me. It won't be as fun alone." Seeing Ally's still hesitating, Austin decides to go with plan B. "Here, hold my hand. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Ally hesitates a bit before carefully slipping her hand in Austin's, trying to ignore the sparks. Once again, big failure.

"Come on, let's go." Austin tugs on Ally's hand and they slowly begin to walk. "See? Nothing's wr-" He gets cut off by a guy in a monster costume comes out of nowhere, making Ally scream at the top of her lungs. She grips on Austin's arm. "Ally, it's fine! Just like I said. It's only a guy in a costume." Austin assures her, trying to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks. Success. Thank god for the darkness.

"Got it. Just a guy in a costume." Ally repeats shakily, trying to reassure herself.

"Exactly. Come on."

They walk a bit further, and by the end, three guys came out of nowhere, four fake spiders jumped on their heads, and a fake knife almost hit Austin's hand. All of those making Ally freak out.

"Ally, calm down. It's over. Come on, I'll walk you home." Austin tells Ally softly, hugging her for comfort.

"Can we just call my dad? I-I don't feel like walking home in the dark."

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole time. Don't worry."

"A-Alright." She weakly gives in. Austin smiles and (tries to) casually put his arm around her shoulder. _Just to comfort her. Nothing more._ Sure, Austin. Keep telling yourself that. "A-Austin?"

"What's up?"

"I-I saw something move!" She says, pointing ahead.

"Ally, we're on the sidewalk, on Halloween night. Of course you'll see something move! All the kids are outside, trick-or-treating!"

"Oh... R-Right..."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. Not now, nor ever in life."

"Thanks, Austin."

"No problem. I'll always be your knight in shining armour." He jokes, giving her a small nudge.

"Or maybe more like my singer with a shining microphone." She jokes back.

He nods. "Definitely."

* * *

As they walk in Ally's driveway, Austin sighs. Another night where he won't have confessed his love for his best friend.

"Thanks, Austin."

"For what?"

"Not leaving me alone."

"Ally, I'd never leave you alone. I'll always be by your side. Now and forever. We're better together, aren't we?" Austin tells her, quoting one of their songs.

She nods. "You're right. But thanks anyway." She says and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She tells him and quickly gets in her house.

As Austin comes back to his sense, he realizes what she just did. _Does that count as a kiss?_

Not spending another thought about it, Austin runs up to Ally's porch and knocks on the door.

_Probably some kids trick-or-treating,_ Ally thinks and opens the door, getting confused to see Austin standing on her porch.

"Austin, what are you-?"

"Ally, I just wanted to say that I... That I..." Alright. Austin has never been good with words. And the pressure and fear of getting rejected doesn't help at all.

He catches Ally's confused stare and sighs. _Now or never, _He thinks and leans in, crashing his lips against hers. Now, it's Ally's turn to freeze. Not that she didn't like it, but it was Austin. Her best friend, who she thought would never feel the same way about her.

Austin pulls away as he notices Ally freeze. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"No! Erm, I mean. I was just taken by surprise. I mean... Huh?!"

He chuckles. "I like you, Ally. More than anything. I'm tired of being your best friend, 'cause I want to be more. Will you let me?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" She teases him.

He shrugs. "Only if you want to. If not, then it's not."

She gets on her tip-toes and pulls his face down ('cause even on her tiptoes, Austin's still taller than her), capturing his lips in their second kiss, tonight.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says, chuckling.

"Definitely a yes." She nods, smiling.

"Well, I gotta go. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nods. "Yup. Good night."

"Good night."

Ally closes the door after him and sighs happily. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

**Done!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And don't forget to tell me what's your costume! I want to know!**

**Well, I'll see you on Christmas (that's the next holiday, right? I think so)!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. Thank You

**Hey! Alright, this is the Thanksgiving one-shot. I'm not sure at all what time Thanksgiving is since I live in Canada and I'm french (so one, we don't name it the same, and two, the date we celebrate it isn't the same). I searched on the internet and it said it was on November 28, this year, but I don't know if it's because of the different time zones, but some people say happy Thanksgiving, and I'm just plain confused, right now. So, I'm really sorry if the tims is wrong.**

**I also want to say that I honestly think this is way better than the Halloween one-shot, which seemed a bit rushed (none of you told me that, but it's my opinion).**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this one-shot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Today's Thankgiving. Like every year that came before today, the Moons and Dawsons are celebrating this day together. From morning to night.

Why are those two families celebrating together, you may ask? Easy. It's going back years ago, when Elizabeth Dawson and Leah Moon met, at a Thanksgiving dinner that was held in their town. They became best friends in less than a day, going through everything together. When they became teenagers, the two girls promised to stay close, even through their chidren. And they did.

Two hundred years later, the promise was still alive. Lester Dawson and Mike Moon kept the promise of their great-great-great-great-great (and it goes on) grandmothers. The two men, best friends since birth, both have a child on their own. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson.

Now, that's when the promise gets complicated. For two hundred years, only God knows why, only boys ever had the name Dawson or Moon. The two families thought it was because the promise was so strong that it kept the generations of the family growing. Lester and Penny, Ally's parents, tried to have another child, hoping for it to be a boy to keep the generation growing, but no. It's impossible. Like God didn't want them to have another child. But Austin and Ally know different.

The two teenagers have been best friends for years. Going through everything together, just like Elizabeth and Leah. But one thing was different: the two were from different genders. And everyone knows that a boy and a girl who are best friends always end up together. Austin and Ally are no different. Though one thing keeps them appart: The promise. If they were going out, the promise would be broken. The two were supposed to have a family on their own. And everyone knows they wouldn't be able to do that if they ever became a couple.

* * *

"Lester! Penny! Come on in! Oh, you too, Ally." Mike greets the Dawsons as he opens the door. Mike, like every other family member of the Moon, or the Dawson family, is a big supporter of the promise. I'm sure you can guess why he doesn't like Ally as much as if she was a boy.

"Oh, Mr. Moon, we always feel so welcomed." Ally tells him sarcastically.

He shoots her a sarcastic smile. "Austin's in his room."

Ally knows Mike well enough to know that what he really meant was 'Please get out of my way'. Without another word, she goes to Austin's room, knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" She hears from the other side.

"Ally."

"Come in." She opens the door and finds him strumming his guitar. She sits on his bed and he places his guitar down.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks him and he joins her on his bed.

"The roof. Did you get a rough greeting?" He asks her, knowing his father's usual attitude toward his best friend/crush.

She nods, cuddling against him. "Duh. It's your dad. You know no one likes me being a Dawson. Or even in this world for that matter."

"I do. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't born." He tells her, putting his arms protectively around her. Austin and Ally have a friendship only them could ever understand. They both know about each other's feelings, but they can't become a couple without breaking that promise. _Stupid promise._ They have to remain close friends because of it. Very close friends, that is.

She chuckles softly. "You'd be best friends with me, guy version."

"He wouldn't be as awesome as you. And I wouldn't have met..." He sighs. "My true love."

"Austin, we-" She starts protesting, but he cuts her off.

"I know, Ally. I know." He tells her sadly. "I just don't understand why we have to keep that stupid promise. It was two hundred years ago! I mean, get over it, people!"

She sighs and turns to look at him. "I know. I feel the exact same way. But we can't do anything about it."

They stay silent for a bit, until his face lights up. Ally's face falls in fear.

"Oh no... You have an idea." She says with fear in her voice.

He nods, smiling at her. "We'll prove them wrong, Ally. We can do it!"

"I-I don't know, Austin."

"Come on! Don't you want us to be together?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"No 'but's! We'll prove them wrong to keep us from going out. I promise you we will."

"Fine. We'll do it during breakfast. But now, let's play a game!" Ally exclaims, sitting up.

Austin groans. "Ally!" He whines.

"What?"

He pouts. "I wanted to cuddle."

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine." She leans back into his arms. "But I still want to play the game."

"Fine. What do you wanna play?"

"Uh... Let's take turns thanking God for something we're grateful to have. But you can't pick something the other already pick."

"Alright. I'll start. I thank God for... pancakes."

"Then, I thank God for pickles."

"For videogames."

"For books."

"Really? Books?" He gives her a look.

"Yes. Your turn."

He sighs. "For... my parents."

"For Trish."

"For Dez."

"For music."

"For intruments."

"That's basically the same thing." She points out.

"No, it's not. Now, it's your turn."

"I thank God for... you."

"I thank God for you." He repeats.

"Hey! I said that!"

"I know. But it's true. I thank God for making my life better by putting you in it. We might hate that promise, but it's what got me to you, somehow."

She smiles softly at him. "You're right."

"Ally... I don't want to keep pretending. I love you, and nothing, not even our families or that stupid promise will change that."

"I know. I feel the same way. But let's keep it for a few more minutes. We'll tell our parents and grandparents during breakfast."

"Austin! Ally! Time for breakfast!" Patricia, Ally's grandmother, calls.

"Well, I think it's time." Austin smiles at her, getting up. He takes her hand and helps her up. He starts walking toward the door when Ally pulls him back.

"Austin, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Please promise me... That whatever happens in there... that you'll stay with me."

He nods. "I promise. Over my dead body will I ever let you go. You hear me? I love you more than anything." He pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks. For everything. You're the best."

"I have to be for the most wonderful girl."

"Austin! Ally!"

"Coming!" He calls back. "Come on, let's go." He takes her hand, intertwines their fingers, and leads her to the dinning room, where their families are sitting.

"What took you so long?" Penny asks the two.

"Nothing. I just tripped and Austin wanted to make sure I was okay." Ally lies as she sits down next to her mom, Austin sitting next to her. The seats are going like this: Lester, Penny, Ally, Austin, Mike, Mimi, Brenda (Austin's grandmother), Patrick (Austin's grandfather), Patricia (Ally's grandmother), and Leo (Ally's grandfather).

"Austin, I don't understand why you care so much about her. She broke the promise!" Mike tells Austin, making sure Ally hears him. Austin squeezes Ally's hand, letting her know he doesn't believe anything his father tells him.

"No, she didn't. God broke the promise. He's the one that didn't make her a guy. Maybe even Elizabeth and Leah were the ones who decided to stop the guy-chain. To make her a girl. And I'm grateful for that."

"Why?" Mimi asks her son.

"Because if she wasn't a girl..." He places their joined hands on the table so that everyone could see. "I wouldn't have met my soulmate."

"Austin-"

"No." He cuts his grandfather off. "I love Ally with all my heart, and nothing you'll do or say will change that. I don't care about that stupid promise and neither does Ally. We've been hiding our feelings for so long, I just can't do it anymore!"

"Austin, Elizabeth and Leah made a promise, and it's our job to keep it." Lester explains calmly.

"So what? It was two hundred years ago! Can't we move on? You really think Ally and I shouldn't be together over some stupid promise that was made two hundred years ago?"

Penny sighs and looks over at her daughter. "Do you feel that way too?"

Ally nods. "For so long. I love Austin more than anything, and I'm just tired of pushing him away for the sake of that stupid promise. I want to be able to call him mine, but I can't do that with you guys all hating me and that promise echoing in my head."

"Ally, we don't hate you." Mimi tells her.

"Really? Come on, don't act like you don't know! All the cold greetings, and everything... Don't come and tell me it was under pure kindness, because we all know it wasn't. You all wanted me to be a guy and are all pissed at me because of that. Don't you think I didn't notice? I didn't choose to be a girl."

"Ally, we know that. I'm so sorry we ever made you feel that way." Penny hugs her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, honey." Lester flashes her a smiles, which she returns.

"Ally, whether you're a girl or a boy, you'll always have a special part in my heart." Patricia tells her granddaughter. All apologize. All except one. Mike.

"Mike, honey, don't you have something to tell Ally?" Mimi nudges her husband.

He stays silent.

"Dad...?" Austin tries.

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I guess you're right. It's been two hundred years. We can move on."

"Yes! Thanks, dad." Austin cheers and hugs his dad, which doesn't happen often.

"You're welcome."

Everyone finish eating. Austin then drags Ally away from the table to his room. He shuts the door and turns to Ally.

"Austin, what are you-" He cuts her off.

"Ally, I've been waiting for too long." He tells her, then crashes his lips against hers before she has the time to respond.

Hearts beating in a perfect harmony, lips moving perfectly in sinc, both minds shared the same thought.

Best Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

**Here you go! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. You're Not Alone

**Hey! I know it isn't Christmas, but I'll be really busy tomorrow, and I probably won't find the time to update, so I thought I could post this now. After all, it's Christmas Eve, isn't it? Plus, most of this story goes on on Christmas Eve. So... It's actually midnight right now, so merry Christmas Eve, I guess.**

**Anyway, this is a really long one-shot. It took me two weeks to write it, and I finished it on sunday. I really wanted to finish it, 'cause it was really long, but hey, I finished it now! Yay! Plus, I really wanted to finish it early, 'cause I have to (hopefully) finish the New-Year one-shot before I go tomorrow, 'cause I'll absolutely have no time to write in the next few days, except a few minutes when I'll wake up and go to sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry, Ally." Lester tells his daughter on Christmas Eve.

"Dad, it's fine. You have to go. I get it." Ally replies, hugging him tightly.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?"

She nods, pulling away from the hug. "Promise."

He smiles at her sadly. "I gotta go. I'll see you in two days."

"See you in two days." She repeats. With one last glance, Lester closes the door behind him, leaving Ally. His only daughter. Alone. On Christmas Eve.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Austin, would you mind moving from the couch? I need to clean the house for the party tonight and for Christmas." My mom tells me.

I sigh and get up. "Fine. I'll just go see Ally." I tell her, going to put my shoes on (what? It may be Christmas Eve, but I live in Miami).

"Alright."

I go outside, cross the road, and knock on Ally's front door. It's cool to live across the street from your best friend... and possible crush.

I'm taken from my thoughts by the door opening, revealing none other than a sad looking Ally. "Austin! Hi."

"Hey. A-Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. Uh... Come on in." She steps aside, letting me in. I take off my shoes and follow her to the living room, both of us sitting on the couch.

I take a good look at her and sigh. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nods. "Yeah." Her voices cracks. She clears her throat. "I've never been better."

"Ally, I know you. I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

She sighs. "My dad had to go on a business trip. He left about an hour ago."

"What?! He left you alone on _Christmas Eve_?" I exclaim, not believing what I just heard. What kind of father leaves their daughter alone on _Christmas Eve?!_

"Austin, it's no big deal. I'll just spend tonight and tomorrow watching old Christmas movies." She shrugs.

"Tomorrow? For how long is he leaving exactly?"

"Two days." She looks down at her lap.

"So you'll be alone on Christmas too?" She nods. "No way. I'm going to spend Christmas with you. And Christmas Eve."

She shakes her head. "Austin, you have to celebrate with your family."

"Then, you'll come with me."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She says quietly, still looking down.

"Ally, look at me." I tell her seriously. She looks up and locks eyes with me. "You'd never intrude in any way. You're a part of my family and you know it. You're welcomed anytime."

"Yeah... But it's Christmas Eve." She protests.

I shake my head. "I don't care."

"Alright, I'll come. But only if your parents are okay with this." She gives me a strict look.

I nod. "Okay, cool! Come on, let's go ask my mom." I grab her hand, leading her outside.

"Woah! Hold on! Austin, wait a second!" She stops me.

I turn to look at her. "What?"

"Are you going to go barefoot?" She asks, looking at my feet.

I shrug. "I have my socks."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly."

I sigh. "Fine."

I quickly put my shoes on, wait for her to do the same, then litterally drag her to my house.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"MOOOOOOMMMM?! Where are you?" Austin calls as we step in his house.

"In the kitchen, honey!" She calls back.

"Come on." Austin tells me and we both go join his mom in the kitchen.

"Ally! I didn't know you were here! How are you, sweetheart?" She asks as soon as she sees me, pulling me in a hug.

"I'm fine, Mimi. What about you?" I ask as I pull back from the hug. I've always loved coming to the Moon's house. It's just so warm and welcoming. So not like my place. I only have my dad who's mostly gone on business trips or stupid conventions. My mom's studying animals in Africa and I'm an only child. Good thing I live close to the Moons. I come here most of the time. Either that, or Austin comes to my house, with Mimi checking up on us every hour or so.

"I'm great!" She replies with a smile.

"So, mom, I was wondering if Ally could join us for dinner? And Christmas? Her dad will be gone until the 26th." Austin explains. I bite my lip and look down. I hate asking people stuff, especially when it includes intruding.

"Oh, of course! We wouldn't want Ally to spend Christmas all by herself, now, would we?" She smiles.

"Are you serious?" I ask her, looking up. "I-I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Ally, please." She gives me a look. "You're welcomed anytime you want, alright? You're pratically a part of the family. Now, all you need to do is get together with Austin and you'll be a part of the family for real!" She jokes with a wink. I blush and look down, my feet suddenly seeming so interresting.

"Mom!" Austin protests. As he looks at her with a 'What the hell?!' look, I can't help but feel a bit sad. Okay, fine, you caught me. I've been in love with Austin almost ever since I met him when we were thirteen, three years ago. And the fact that he doesn't look like he likes me at all doesn't really give me hope. Our friends say he likes me or looks like it, but I just don't seem to see whatever they see.

"Honey, relax! I'm joking!" She laughs.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. When are the guests coming?"

"In an hour or so."

"Alright. We'll be in my room." He says, pulling me with him by the wrist.

"No funny business!" She calls.

"Mom!" He protests again as I hear her laugh in distance.

"Guests? You didn't tell me anything about guests!" I exclaim, starting to panick as we get to his room.

"Seriously? Ally, I told you all about this party yesterday. Where was your head? In Ally-Land?" He asks me as he sits down on his bed.

I shrugs as I repeat his action. "Maybe."

He chuckles. "Same old Ally. Always off in her own world." He nudges me. Embarrassed, I look down at my hands. "You do that a lot."

I look up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Looking down. When you're embarrassed, shy, sad, or anything like that, you look down at your hands or lap if you're sitting, or at your feet if you're standing." He explains. As if on cue, I look down at my hands again. "You're doing it again." He lifts my chin up for me to look at him in the eyes. "You know you don't have to be shy around me, right? I'm your _best friend_. I know every single embarrassing thing and story about you." He states.

"Unfortunately." I mumble, but he seems to hear it as he chuckles. "Anyway, who's coming over?"

"Uh... My aunt Nathalie, my aunt Rosie, my uncle John, my uncle Tom, my grandparents on both sides of the family, and my cousins Luke, Emma, Kyle, and Katy."

I nod. "Out of all of them, I met Rosie, Tom, Luke and Emma."

"Well, I guess you'll meet the rest of them tonight."

"Austin, you know I don't like meeting new people." I whine.

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

I sigh. "Fine."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As the time my family's supposed to arrive gets closer, I feel Ally tense up next to me even more minute after minute. We're still in my room, and she's staring at the alarm clock next to my bed like it's a bomb ready to explode.

"Ally, you'll be fine! Stop worrying!" I tell her, hoping to get her to relax.

She looks at me, wide eyes. "What if they don't like me? What if I mess up? What if I say something embarrassing? Or _do_ something embarrassing? What if I'm too awkward for them? Or too weird? What if I start babbling about nonsense?"

"Like you're doing right now?" I ask, cutting her off.

"Austin, I'm freaking out!"

"What's so nerve-wrecking about meeting my family? You met half of them already."

"Not really. I met four people out of twelve."

"But you met my parents and you know me." I point out.

"It's still seven out of fifteen."

"Whatever. No matter how much I try, I'll never get your logic." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Austin! Ally! Come here, people are starting to arrive!" My mom calls from downstairs. Ally tenses up.

"Hey, look at me." I tell her softly. She looks at me, her eyes filled with panick and worry. "You'll be fine. If anything happens, just tell me, alright?" She nods. "Good. Now, come on. We have guests to greet."

"Oh, yay." She says sarcastically as I pull her with me.

"Austin! How are you, sweetie?" My aunt Nathalie greets me, hugging me almost immediatly. I hug her back before pulling away. Seeing Ally trying to hide behind me, I take her hand and pull her back beside me.

"Hey, Austin! Great to see you again." My uncle John says, shaking hands with me.

"Oh, who's that?" Nathalie asks as she sees Ally. "Is this girl your girlfriend, Austin?"

"What? Uh, no, no, no." We both shake our heads.

"Then, why are you holding hands?" My fifteen years old cousin Katy asks pointly. We both quickly pull our hands away.

"They're really close friends, if you know what I mean." My mom tries to tell them silently, though I heard her clearly, and I think Ally did too, seeing her blush a bit. I roll my eyes, but decide not to protest. She's right, after all.

"Alright, I still didn't catch the pretty girl's name." My cousin Kyle, who's the same age as me, says, winking at her. Kyle's a bit girl-crazy, so it just makes me take back Ally's hand in mine, pulling her a bit closer to me. No way he'll take Ally from me. He can get any girl he wants, just not Ally.

"Kyle, don't you go and try to get her, alright? She's obviously Austin's." Nathalie hisses at him quietly, though silence isn't a thing that runs through this family.

"Alright, alright." He raises his hands in surrender, which makes me loosen my grip on Ally's hand a tiny bit. Just a bit.

"And her name is Ally." My dad jumps in. They all nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ally." Nathalie smiles at her, the others doing the same.

"Well, let's go to the living room! We won't spend the whole night infront of the front door!" My mom says, leading us all to the living room. They all follow her while Ally and I stay behind.

"See? They're not that bad." I tell her.

"Your cousin tried to hit on me!" She hisses.

"Except from him, they're not _that_ bad!"

"Alright, fine, they're not that bad. Happy?"

"Very." I smile.

"But I still hate meeting new people."

"And that's why I won't leave your side. Just prepare yourself to get asked if you're my girlfriend." I warn her.

She shrugs. "You really think that bothers me?"

I shrug. "I don't know... Does it?"

"Not really. I'm kind of used to it, you know. We get that all the time."

"I guess..."

"Austin! Ally! Are you coming?" My mom calls.

"One minute!" I call back. I turn back to the petite girl standing infront of me. "You'll be alright?"

She nods. "I think so."

"Let's go, then." I lead her to the living room, realizing just now that I've been holding her hand the whole time.

"What took you so long?" My dad asks us.

"Just... talking." I tell him.

"Sure." Kyle says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I give him a look. "Dude."

"What?" He asks innocently. I just roll my eyes and sit down next to him, Ally next to me. "Are you sure you two aren't dating? You've been attached by the hip since we got here."

"Told you." I whisper to Ally, who rolls her eyes in reply as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I tell the others, getting up.

"A-Austin." Ally whines.

I turn to her and catch her pleading look. I sigh. "Come with me."

She nods and follows me back to the front door.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As the young couple-in-denial goes get the door, Nathalie turns to her sister.

"Are you sure those two aren't dating?" She asks Mimi, who nods.

"Yes. Although, I do know that she likes him, because she told her mother who told me, and that he likes her, because he told me."

"I have a gutless cousin." Kyle says, texting one of his friends on his phone, half paying attention to the conversation going on between his mother and aunt.

Katy slaps her brother's arm from her spot next to him on the Moons' big couch. "Don't be mean. Just because he doesn't go after every girl in his sight like you do doesn't mean he's gutless. I think it's sweet he's nervous to confess his feelings for Ally. It means he truly, deeply likes her."

"You realize you're talking about your cousin, right?" Kyle asks her, giving her his famous 'wtf?' look.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course. How could I not?"

"Kids, stop arguing." Nathalie interrupts her two fighting children. "Mimi, have you ever tried to get Austin to confess to Ally his feelings toward her?"

"Yes, but I stopped after awhile. I think love shouldn't be forced. It has to come naturally, and them being shy around each other is their way to do so." Mimi replies.

"I think they're too comfortable around each other, if you want my opinion." Kyle speaks up.

"We don't want it, actually." Katy rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean, Kyle?" Mimi asks him, ignoring her niece's comment.

"Come on, they hold hands all the time, they're attached to each other like they got glued together, act like a couple, and seem to always be together. I bet she even lives across the street." He rolls his eyes.

"She does, actually." Mike chuckles.

"See?"

"I think it's cute." Katy shrugs. "It's like walking in a romantic movie."

"Whoever put me in here, please get me out. I'm not the kind of guy to be in a romantic movie." Kyle mumbles.

"You're an idiot." Katy says.

"Tell me something I don't know." Austin chuckles, coming back with Ally, along with the rest of the guests.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Okay, maybe meeting new people isn't that bad. Or maybe it's just the Moon family. There's just something about them that makes me feel at ease. Even Kyle isn't that bad. He's actually pretty funny when you get to know him. And Luke and Emma? The five years old twins? Cutest things ever! Last time I saw them, they were three. They've grown so much since then!

"So, Austin, how have you and Ally met?" Rosie asks him. Everyone turns to us, obviously interrested.

Austin chuckles next to me. "You really want me to tell that right now?"

"Why not?" His dad, who never actually heard the story, asks.

He sighs. "Fine. We met at Ally's dad's music store. Dez had an idea for one of his video, and I agreed to help him with it."

"How did that turn out?" Katy asks him.

He shrugs. "We met."

She rolls her eyes. "Give more details!"

"Alright, alright! I had to play drums with corndogs. So, I did it. In Sonic Boom, where Ally had a shift at that same time, which resulted to her whistling loudly in my ear and giving me a lecture." He ends with a playful glare in my direction.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You were playing drums with _corndogs_, for goodness sake!" I exclaim, making his family laugh. _Point for Ally! Yay me!_

**Katy's P.O.V.**

As my family laughs at Ally's comment, I grab Austin's arm from beside me, making him lean down so I can whisper in his ear.

"If in ten minutes you didn't tell Ally about your obvious feelings for her, I'll do it for you." I whisper in his ear.

His head snaps toward me, looking at me with wide eyes. "How do you know that?!"

"Austin, even a blind person could see it. And we both know that's technically impossible." I tell him.

"Why do you want me to do it now?"

"It's ten minutes to midnight. It could be a great Christmas present." I wink.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

I shrug. "Maybe." I look at my watch. "You have six minutes."

He sighs. "I hate you."

"I'll keep that in mind when you'll thank me after you'll become Ally's boyfriend."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Remember, to be together, you have to-get-her." I remind him.

He rolls his eyes and gets up, dragging Ally with him away from us.

"Hey, lovebirds! Try to keep it PG!" Kyle shouts after them, earning a slap on the arm from our mom in return. Man, how I love my mom.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Austin! What- Wait up! Where are we going?!" Ally asks as I drag her to my room, shutting the door as we get there. "Austin, is there a reason why you litterally dragged me the whole way up here, completely out of nowhere?"

I nod nervously. "Y-Yes." Great, now I'm stuttering. What is wrong with me? _'You're in loooooooooove!'_ Katy's voice rings inside my head. I must be crazy, I'm hearing her inside my head.

"Austin, are you feelings okay? You seem like you're having a fight with your inner self." Ally asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts. _More like my inner Katy._

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I flash her a smile to prove my point. She eyes me suspiciously before sitting down next to me on my bed, seeming to drop the subject.

"Alright... Why did you bring me here?"

"Well..." I trail off, looking at my alarm clock: 11:58PM. I have two minutes, and I have no idea what to say! Mentally freaking out, here! _Help? Inner Katy? Inner Austin? Someone...? _Ugh, never mind.

"Austin? You're spacing out again. Are you sure you're okay?" Ally snaps me out of my thoughts once again.

"Huh? Yeah, totally fine." I smile at her once again. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I dragged you here, right?" She nods as I mentally slap my forehead. _She already asked that twice! Of course she's wondering, you idiot_! "Well... You know how when a guy and a girl are friends, best friends especially, they spend a lot of time together, right?" She nods. I sigh. Where am I even going with this? "Well-" I'm cut off by the door swinging open, revealing Katy. Oh, Dear God, just kill me now.

"Have you confessed yet?" She asks me, crossing her arms, taking a step in my room.

"Katy! I-Is it midnight already?" I ask her innocently. She may be a year younger than me, but I'm telling you! That girl is a monster! She may be love-addicted, but behind that angel-look is a manipulative MONSTER!

"Yes. I'm assuming you didn't tell her." She raises in an eyebrow.

"Didn't tell me what?" Ally asks in confusion.

Katy sighs in annoyance. "Ally, Austin likes you. Tada! Really hard, huh? Merry Christmas, I'm outta here." She says and leaves, seeming completely bored. I wince as the door shuts, trying not to lock eyes with Ally's questionning stare.

"Austin...?" She asks.

"Ally...?" I try to ask in the same tone, though it turns in worry.

She sighs. "Is that true? Do you like me?"

I look down. "Y-Yes... But I get it if you feel the same way, I mean you're you, while I'm just me, and you could do so much better than m-" She cuts off my babbling. By kissing me. I freeze for a second before kissing her back. Screw the butterflies, birds are flying in my stomach, right now.

I gotta admit, everytime I ever imagined kissing her, I thought I'd be the one to initiate the kiss. But right now, I couldn't care less.

"I'm rubbing off of you." She tells me after pulling away.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"You're taking over my habits. You looked down at you lap when you said it was true that you liked me, and you babble when you're nervous." She explains.

"Well, maybe I'm spending too much time with you." I joke.

"Never gonna happen." She smiles. I breathe out a small chuckle, smiling back.

"So... Does that mean you like me too?" I ask her hopefully.

"What do you think, you idiot?" She laughs, pecking my lips.

"I'm hoping it's a yes."

"Of course it is." She smiles, and I think I never smiled this big in my entire life.

So what if I didn't tell her that I love her? I will. Just not yet. Maybe Katy could help... But that's another story.

* * *

**Finished! Alright, I know this isn't my best work, but I did my best. I honestly had no idea what to write for this one-shot. Please review! I love reading your thoughts.**

**Well, I'll see you on New-Year! Merry Christmas, everyone :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Please Come Back

**Hey! Happy New Year! I wish you a great year :)**

**This one-shot is short, but I think it's pretty cute. Warning: Fluffy :P**

**Oh! And this is the first one-shot I write all in 3rd person's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize in any of these one-shots.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Ally, I am _so_ sorry." Austin Moon's voice is heard in his girlfriend's phone.

"Austin, it's fine. I get it. You don't want to disappoint your fans, I completely understand. You can't let them down. I wouldn't want you to." Seventeen years old Ally Dawson replies. All she wants for New Year is her boyfriend holding her tight after being gone for two weeks. But he has a show at Times Square. Right on New Year's Eve. Isn't this _great?_

"But what if I want to be with _you?_ Alls, you're more important to me than fame, fans, money, or anything else."

"I know, Aus. I don't know how many times you told me this. Just try and come back tomorrow. I want to _at least_ spend five minutes of the first day of the year with you."

"I promise." Ally's taken aback back how sincere his voice sounds as he says those two words. "Nothing will stop me from seeing you."

As she hears her boyfriend's name being announced loudly, the petite brunette lets a small giggle escape her lips. "Not even the three million fans that are waiting for you to go on stage?"

He scoffs. "Ally, _please_. We both know I have more than 3 million fans." He replies jokingly.

"Whatever. Now, go!"

"Alright, alright! I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." She hears the smile in his voice, which causes her to smile as well.

"Come on, Superstar. You have fans waiting for you!"

"Are you one of them?"

She blushes. "Yes. Now, go!"

"Fine! Bye."

"Bye." She replies and hangs up before he can reply and be even more late, turning the TV in her room on, just in time to see him walk on stage.

"Hello, New York!" He shouts into the mic. Ally smiles. _'He hasn't changed at all since two weeks ago'_, she thinks. _'Oh, my god... I'm smiling like an idiot, alone in my room... What if there are hidden cameras in here? Would the person watching it think I'm insane? Maybe they'd-' _Her thoughts are interrupted by her sister barging in her room.

"Did I miss anything?!" Holly, fifteen years old, asks as she jumps on her older sister's bed.

"Nope." Ally shakes her head. Holly has always been an Austie. _'The biggest Austie EVER!'_, were her exact words. Even with her obsession on her sister's boyfriend, she's totally cool with the two of them dating. They were before Austin even got famous, so why would her feelings for the two's relationship change? She's only an Austie because he's one of her friends, that's all.

"But he's on stage." Holly points out.

"All he did was say 'hi'. Nothing else."

The youngest girl breathes out a sigh of relief. "Good."

* * *

After singing three of his greatest hits, both girls singing along, Austin's TV version walks off stage, much to the Dawson girls' disappointment.

"How long has it been since you last talked to him?" Holly questions her older sister.

"Right before his performance." Ally answers.

"But you still miss him." Holly finishes for her.

She nods. "I know you probably miss him too since he's one of your close friends, but..." She trails off.

"He's your _boyfriend_." Holly finishes once more.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been two weeks! Two _freaking_ weeks!" Ally exclaims, dramatically letting herself fall on her bed.

"I know it's though, but I promise you'll see him soon."

"Yeah-" Ally cuts herself off, seeing her boyfriend on her TV, but this time in a much familiar place. A way too familiar place. "Wait, is that our house?"

Holly turns to the television knowingly. After all, she _is_ Austin's complice for this surprise. "Looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... But he's in New York." She replies, watching carefully as TV-Austin takes off his shoes and walks up the stairs off the house. "I'm dreaming." Ally mumbles, recognizing her house on the television. TV-Austin looks at the camera with a grin on his face as he stops at a door. He counts to three with his fingers, before opening the door. At the same time, Ally's does too. Ally freezes at the sight of her boyfriend. "What? Why? H-How?!" She stutters.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Ally Dawson and her sister and one of my close friends Holly! Say 'hi', guys!" Austin says, first talking to the camera, then to the girls.

"Hey!" Holly smiles.

"Ah, Eh, Hi." Ally stutters again.

"As you can see, Holly knew about this. Ally? Not so much." Austin chuckles.

"B-But... You're supposed to be in New York!" She exclaims.

Austin shakes his head, faking disappointment. "Ally, Ally, Ally. My performance was four hours ago. It wasn't live."

"B-But I heard the annoucer announce your name on the phone!"

"I got Jerry to do it."

"Jerry?"

"My body guard."

"Oh." She nods.

"Well?" He opens his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

The brunette smiles and he takes her in his arms, both finally feeling the warm that was missing from the last two weeks.

"As some of you might know, those two hadn't seen each other for two weeks." Holly explains to the camera. "Well, you all just assisted to an Auslly reunion. Happy New Year!"

The cameraman shuts his camera before leaving who-knows-where, and Holly turns to the couple.

"Holly, did you know about this?" Ally questions.

"Yup." She replies proudly. "But Austin came up with the idea."

Ally smiles and grabs the blonde popstar by the back of his neck, making him lean down, before kissing him.

"And... I'm out!" Holly exclaims, leaving her sister's room soon after.

The couple watch as the New Yorkers countdown the last seconds left before New Year's.

'... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!'

Austin turns to look down at the small brunette in his arms. "Happy New Year, Ally."

Ally smiles. "Happy New Year, Austin."

* * *

**Happy New Year, guys ;)**

**Even though it was short, I hope you still liked it.**

**So... I got a lot of views for the Christmas one-shot, but only six reviews. Do you think you could review a bit more? Just let me know what you thought, it doesn't matter how short/long it is. I just want your opinion. Good? Bad? Gad? (Get it?) Something? I want to know!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
